Darkness Mind
by lasurvolte
Summary: [spoils s8, Destiel] Castiel avait disparu et Dean et Sam avaient beau le chercher partout, ils ne le trouvaient pas. Comme si Cas n'avait même jamais existé. Alors quand Cas réapparaît finalement, Dean se fiche qu'il soit un peu différent, il est bien prêt à tout pour que Cas reste. Même si quelque chose cloche.
1. Darkness Mind

**Titre :** Darkness Mind

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

**Disclaimer : **Supernatural appartient à ses créateurs.

**Pairing :** Destiel

**Note :** spoils s8. Fic pas joyeuse.

* * *

Castiel avait disparu depuis des semaines. Sam et Dean l'avaient prié et prié encore, en vain. Ils avaient également essayé de l'appeler sur son portable, mais ça n'avait pas été tellement plus efficace. Sans la moindre piste, Dean s'était lancé à sa recherche avec Sam. Ils n'avaient rien trouvé, rien du tout. Le néant. C'était comme si Cas n'avait même pas existé. Dean était tout le temps sur les nerfs, il buvait trop et Sam essayait de le rassurer comme il le pouvait, mais en fait il était tout aussi inquiet que lui. Cas avait disparu et ils ne savaient pas s'ils ne le reverraient jamais. Mais cette éventualité faisait trop mal et Dean refusait d'abandonner. Cas était forcément quelque part. Forcément.

La manière dont ils le retrouvèrent fut trop brusque, trop facile. Mais Dean fut trop heureux pour se poser des questions.

Ils roulaient avec l'Impala, et simplement, Cas traversa devant eux. Dean appuya sur la pédale de frein tout en tournant le volant, l'évitant de peu. Dean sauta de la voiture plutôt qu'il n'en sortit, ne songea même pas à engueuler Cas et se jeta presque sur lui, le serrant dans ses bras le plus fort qu'il le pouvait. Fermant les yeux et les rouvrant, pour s'assurer qu'il ne rêvait pas. Cas lui rendit à peine son étreinte, simple effleurement des doigts sur son dos. Mais Dean n'y fit pas attention. Cas était là, il se fichait du comment et du pourquoi, il était là, il était vivant et Dean l'avait retrouvé.

Sam avait serré Cas dans ses bras aussi, mais quelque chose le dérangeait. Bien sûr il était content qu'ils aient retrouvé Castiel, mais qu'il traverse devant leur voiture comme ça, c'était quand même un peu étrange.

\- Où étais-tu Cas ? Demanda-t-il.

Cas haussa les épaules :

\- Je n'en sais rien.

Et Sam eut un frisson désagréable qui lui remontait dans le dos. Cas mentait. Sam le pensait peut-être parce que pendant une demi seconde, Cas avait eut un micro sourire, un éclat moqueur dans ses yeux, qui avait disparu aussi vite que sa tête triste revint, mais Sam en était sûr, Cas mentait.

Dean ne remarqua rien. Il n'était pas en état de remarquer. Il poussa Cas sur le siège passager de l'Impala :

\- On te ramène à la maison. Sam tu vas derrière.

Cas tourna ses yeux vers Sam et cette fois-ci Sam en fut certain, Cas était moqueur. Sam se sentit mal à l'aise. Vraiment mal à l'aise. C'est peut-être pour ça qu'il lança de l'eau bénite à la tête de Cas. Qui se retrouva juste mouillé.

\- Sam qu'est ce que tu fous ? S'énerva Dean.

\- Je vérifiais c'est tout… On n'est pas sûr que ce soit vraiment Cas.

\- Bien sûr que c'est vraiment Cas.

\- Tu voudrais que ça soit Cas, mais on n'en est pas sûr.

Cas posa sa main sur le bras de Dean :

\- C'est bon Dean. Les doutes de ton frère sont légitimes. Vous pouvez faire les tests.

Dean fusilla Sam des yeux, mais il posa de l'argent sur Cas, lui lança du sel et même un peu de détergent, sans que rien ne se passe.

\- Satisfait Sammy ?

Sam regarda Cas dans le dos de Dean, l'éclat moqueur de ses prunelles, ce sourire qui ne lui ressemblait pas et préféra ne rien répondre. Il monta dans la voiture. Il allait garder un œil sur Cas.

xxx

Dean s'aveuglait. Il avait envie d'être méfiant, il avait envie de se demander où Cas avait bien pu disparaître pendant tout ce temps, mais comme Cas ne semblait pas s'en rappeler il n'essayait pas de chercher plus loin. Parce qu'il ne voulait pas voir la vérité, il ne voulait pas trouver ça louche, il voulait juste être heureux de voir que Cas était là, qu'il était vivant, qu'il allait bien.

Sam était plus méfiant. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Cas n'était pas Cas, pas tout à fait. Ce Cas là était plus manipulateur, plus vicieux. Ce Cas là détestait Sam, et Sam n'était pas sûr qu'il aimât beaucoup plus Dean. C'était comme s'il faisait tout pour que les frères se disputent. Cas tournait autour de Dean comme s'il était sa proie, et quand Sam essayait de lui ouvrir les yeux, Dean se mettait la tête dans un trou.

\- Dean, bon sang, Cas est bizarre, reconnaît le.

\- Il a toujours été bizarre.

\- Pas de cette manière.

\- Sam, depuis que Cas est revenu on dirait que tu fais tout pour qu'il reparte. Il m'a dit que tu n'étais pas sympa avec lui.

\- Dean, tu te rends compte que ce n'est pas quelque chose que le Cas d'avant aurait dit ?

\- Ou peut-être que tu n'es vraiment pas sympa avec lui et que tu as envie qu'il reparte ?

\- Qu'est ce qui va pas chez toi Dean ? Ouvre les yeux ! Quelque chose cloche avec Cas.

Dean avait froncé les sourcils :

\- Rien ne cloche avec Cas, c'est avec toi que quelque chose cloche !

Dean ne voulait pas reconnaître que Sam puisse avoir raison. Il ne voulait pas que Cas parte, il ne voulait pas le voir disparaître à nouveau.

Sam leva les mains au ciel :

\- Je sais que tu n'as pas envie de le perdre, mais Dean, reconnaît quand même que Cas a un problème !

\- Je ne pense pas avoir de problème, lança une voix derrière Sam, ce n'est pas très gentil de dire du mal dans mon dos Sam.

Sam eut des sueurs froides. Il se tourna vers Cas qui le regardait avec son tout nouveau sourire ironique. Dean n'y fit même pas attention :

\- C'est rien Cas, Sam est juste de mauvaise humeur en ce moment, ne fais pas attention.

Cas s'approcha de Dean d'un air possessif et Sam roula des yeux et s'éloigna.

xxx

Cas était assis sur une chaise et ses lèvres s'étiraient dans un sourire, ses yeux pétillaient. Dean et Sam étaient entrain de se crier dessus. C'était comme assister à la destruction d'un bâtiment bien tranquillement sur son canapé, c'était un vrai spectacle. Cas prenait son pied.

xxx

Sam essayait de faire entendre raison à Dean. Mais Dean ne voulait pas voir, Dean restait bouché, Dean avait foutu son instinct et sa méfiance de côté parce que c'était Cas. Parce qu'il avait passé des jours et des jours à se demander s'il le reverrait, parce qu'il avait fini par croire qu'il ne le reverrait jamais. Et maintenant qu'il l'avait trouvé, il ne pouvait pas accepter la vérité, il refusait de voir.

Cas n'était pas lui-même et Dean préférait encore s'engueuler avec Sam plutôt que l'admettre.

Et ça tournait mal. Parce que Cas lui soufflait tout ce que Sam avait fait de travers et comment faire confiance à quelqu'un qui l'avait trahit ainsi plusieurs fois ? Franchement Sam ne s'était même pas inquiété de son sort quand il était au Purgatoire. Dean n'était même pas sûr de complètement compter pour lui.

Cas éloignait Sam de Dean, Cas faisait le vide autour de Dean. Cas penchait la tête sur le côté et regardait Dean douter, c'était follement amusant.

Et Sam… Sam ne savait plus comment faire réagir Dean, comment lui montrer ce que Cas faisait. Dès qu'il parlait à Dean, Cas trouvait le moyen de retourner ses paroles contre lui. De le mettre plus bas que terre.

\- Dean je t'en prie, écoute moi. Cas n'est plus lui-même.

Et Cas de prendre une tête de chien battu :

\- Je ne comprends pas ce que j'ai fais de mal Sam.

C'était comme si… Comme si les rôles étaient inversés, comme si Sam était le mauvais et Dean s'énervait, Dean regardait Sam avec fureur.

\- Sam arrête ça. Si t'es pas content que Cas soit là, je t'oblige pas à rester.

\- Dean ! Regarde la vérité en face ! Je t'en prie. Regarde ce qu'il est entrain de faire.

\- Et qu'est ce qu'il est entrain de faire ?

\- Il te retourne contre moi.

Cas se renfrogna :

\- Ce n'est pas moi qui dis toujours du mal de toi.

\- Il marque un point Sam.

\- Dean, fais moi confiance, je t'en prie.

Dean se renferma. Cas posa sa main sur son épaule et regarda Sam avec amusement :

\- Mais Sam, comment est-ce qu'il pourrait te faire confiance ?

Sam craqua et se jeta sur Cas. C'était absurde, l'ange pouvait l'écraser comme s'il n'était qu'un insecte, mais il n'eut même pas besoin de bouger le petit doigt. C'est Dean qui repoussa Sam. Qui frappa son frère.

\- Ne l'approche pas ! Ne lui fais pas de mal Sam !

Sam attrapa son frère par les épaules pour le secouer :

\- Ouvre les yeux Dean ! Réfléchis ! Cas ne ferait pas ça, Cas ne dirait pas ça !

\- Est-ce que tu as pensé qu'il était peut-être triste ou déprimé, à cause de tous les reproches que tu lui faisais ?

\- Dean…

\- Tu as essayé de le frapper Sam, je ne peux pas te faire confiance. Tu ferais mieux de partir.

\- Dean…

\- S'il te plaît Sam. Pars.

C'était comme si le toit du bunker s'écroulait sur Sam. Son frère ne pouvait pas lui demander de partir. Et Cas n'avait pas le droit de paraître aussi satisfait à cet instant. Cet éclat métallique dans ses yeux, ce sourire de pervers, ce n'était pas Cas, ce n'était pas lui. Qu'est ce qui lui était arrivé ?

\- Non Dean. C'est aussi bien chez moi ici que chez toi, je reste.

Dean roula des yeux.

\- Alors c'est moi qui pars.

Et il le fit. Sam le regarda faire, impuissant. Ne put pas l'arrêter quand il monta dans l'Impala. Dean se dégagea de sa prise quand Sam essaya de le retenir.

\- Cas vient on se tire.

Cas fit un signe d'adieu à Sam. Ses yeux pétillants de moqueries, son sourire immense. Sa bouille redevenant triste dès qu'il regardait Dean.

\- Dean tu es sûr ?

\- Oui.

\- C'est vrai que tu ne peux pas faire confiance à Sam, qu'il peut te trahir, mais c'est ton frère quand même…

Les paroles n'étaient pas faites pour retenir Dean mais pour lui rappeler que Sam était défaillant, qu'il faisait bien de partir. Dean jeta un dernier regard furieux à Sam et monta dans l'Impala avec Cas. Puis il démarra la voiture et s'éloigna. Laissant Sam seul dans le bunker, impuissant.

xxx

Cas continua de distiller son poison. Sans Sam c'était plus facile. Dean était comme cramponné à lui et Dean l'écoutait quand Cas lui disait que les gens autour de lui avaient une légère tendance à mourir. Parce que c'était vrai.

\- Tu peux être dangereux Dean, mais moi je resterai avec toi. Après tout j'ai tout abandonné et tout perdu pour toi Dean.

C'était la vérité aussi.

Il lui montrait tout ce qu'il avait fait pour lui et combien Dean lui était redevable. Lui faisait oublier ses erreurs, ne lui rappelaient que tout ce que Dean lui devait.

Et Dean… Dean ne savait plus.

Peut-être que Cas avait raison. Cas avait raison. Des gens étaient réellement morts à cause de lui, tous ceux qui l'avaient approché avaient fini par mourir ou souffrir, il brisait tout, il était mauvais. Même Cas il lui avait fait du mal. Et à bien y réfléchir Sam était sans doute mieux sans lui.

Sam l'avait appelé et lui avait envoyé des sms, mais Dean n'avait jamais répondu ni à l'un, ni à l'autre. Il n'en voulait plus à Sam depuis longtemps, sa colère était passée, mais maintenant il était persuadé que son frère n'avait pas besoin de lui, qu'il serait plus heureux comme ça. Il l'avait été d'ailleurs, heureux. Quand Dean avait disparu.

\- Sam était heureux Dean, il ne faut pas trop lui en vouloir de ne pas être venu te chercher au Purgatoire.

Ouais Sam était heureux.

Dean était juste capable de tout détruire.

xxx

C'est lorsque lui et Cas chassèrent ensemble que Dean commença à se poser des questions. Lors de cette chasse, Cas s'était montré particulièrement violent… Sadique même avec le démon, et il avait sourit et Dean l'avait vu, il avait prit plaisir à torturer et faire du mal, avant de le tuer.

Cas n'était pas comme ça. Dean essaya de lui en parler :

\- Ne sois pas hypocrite Dean, ce n'est pas comme si tu n'avais jamais torturé aucun démon, comme si tu pensais qu'ils ne le méritaient pas.

\- Dans cette situation ce n'était pas utile, Cas.

Cas le regarda un moment puis prit l'air penaud.

\- Toi aussi tu penses du mal de moi Dean ? Après tout ce que j'ai fait pour toi ?

\- Mais non Cas je disais juste que…

\- Est-ce que tu comptes me faire du mal alors que je reste avec toi ? Comme pour les autres ? Peut-être que tu aurais voulu que ce soit ce démon qui me blesse ?

Dean serra les dents. Bien sûr que non. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il jugeait Cas ? Après tout ce démon l'avait bien mérité, et Cas n'avait fait que se défendre. Il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir.

\- Je suis désolé Cas.

Et heureusement l'ange était tellement généreux avec lui, tellement sympa. Cas posa sa main sur son épaule :

\- Ce n'est pas grave Dean. Je te pardonne.

xxx

Cas devenait toujours plus fou furieux lors des chasses. Les monstres passaient un sale quart d'heure. Mais ce n'était que des monstres non ? Ils l'avaient mérité…

\- Cas peut-être que tu devrais simplement…

\- Quoi Dean ? Est-ce que tu me reproches ce que je fais ? C'est ça ? Et toi alors ? Et toi tout ce que tu m'as fait tu l'oublies ? Tu veux que je parte ? Si tu veux que je parte dis le !

\- Je n'ai pas dis que…

\- Alors qu'est ce que tu as dit ? Tu n'arrêtes pas de me faire des reproches Dean, tu n'arrêtes pas de me maltraiter alors comment je dois le prendre ? Tu ne vois pas tout ce que je fais pour toi ?

Dean baissa la tête.

\- Non Cas. Je suis désolé. Je sais tout ce que tu fais pour moi. Je ne veux pas que tu partes.

Cas vint poser sa main sur son épaule.

\- Je n'aurais pas dû m'énerver Dean. Je sais que tu veux que je reste. Après tout, tu n'as que moi.

xxx

Dean ne savait plus. Il laissait Cas faire. Ce n'était pas Cas, ou peut-être bien que ça l'était mais Cas était le seul à vouloir de lui, à prendre le risque de rester avec quelqu'un comme lui. Cas avait trop fait pour lui pour que Dean ose lui faire un reproche.

Sam ne l'appelait plus. C'était bien la preuve que même Sam l'avait laissé tomber au final. Mais Sam était mieux sans lui et Cas était là pour lui. Cas lui montrait qu'il était là pour lui, tout ce qu'il faisait pour lui.

_« Dean tu n'es rien, tu as juste fait souffrir ton frère et d'autres personnes, regarde Dean des gens sont morts à cause de toi, mais moi… Moi je suis là Dean, je suis là et je te connais, et je reste avec toi. »_

Alors si Cas voulait prendre son temps pour tuer le shapeshifter qu'ils avaient attrapé…

Qu'est ce qu'il pouvait dire ? Le shapeshifter l'avait mérité après tout. Cas ne faisait rien de mal. Il n'avait pas le droit de lui faire de reproches alors que Cas restait avec lui.

xxx

Dean arrêta d'accepter quand Cas s'en prit aux humains.

\- Cas arrête c'est un humain, il a rien fait !

\- Mais c'est tellement drôle Dean, tu devrais essayer, ça te plairait. Ah ! Mais j'y pense, tes amis sont morts à cause de toi, tu sais ce que ça fait d'être un assassin.

\- Cas…

Cas tua l'humain et se mit à rire :

\- Qu'est ce que tu fous Cas ? On ne tue pas les humains.

\- Des reproches, toujours des reproches Dean. Je fais tout pour toi et tu ne fais que te servir de moi. J'ai changé d'avis Dean, je te laisse tomber. Et ce qui va arriver maintenant, ce sera de ta faute. Tout sera de ta faute. Parce que tu ne m'as pas écouté. Regarde, tous ceux que je vais tuer à cause de toi Dean.

Dean se sentit trembler :

\- Arrête Cas, qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?

\- Tu n'as toujours pas compris Dean ? Ou tu fais exprès d'être stupide ? Je te déteste Dean, je te hais. Tu me répugnes. Tu n'es qu'un hypocrite doublé d'un lâche.

\- Je…

\- Quoi ? Tu es désolé ? Ou alors… Tu as besoin de moi peut-être ?

Cas eut un rire mauvais.

\- Dean, ça ne marche pas à chaque fois les beaux discours.

Dean s'approcha de Cas :

\- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe Cas ?

\- Je te l'ai dis, je te hais, tu m'as abandonné. Maintenant je vais aller m'amuser d'accord ? N'oublie pas Dean, chaque humain que je tuerai, ce sera ta faute.

\- Cas attends…

Mais Cas disparu, laissant Dean seul et désemparé.

xxx

Euphémisme : Dean allait mal.

Il était responsable de tout ça. Responsable de la mort de tous ses amis, responsable de toute cette merde, responsable du changement de Cas, responsable de son abandon. Responsables des morts que Cas semait sur son chemin. Laissant Dean le suivre à la trace, sans se faire attraper.

Dean buvait. Dean se renfermait. Dean se demandait ce qu'il faudrait faire pour arrêter Cas. Peut-être qu'il n'y avait rien à faire, peut-être qu'il avait réellement perdu son meilleur ami. Et son frère dans le même temps.

Dean n'osait pas appeler Sam, il n'osait pas lui raconter tout ce qu'il s'était passé, il n'osait pas lui dire que tous ces humains qui mourraient les uns après les autres, c'était uniquement de sa faute à lui. Il avait honte. Cas avait raison, il n'était qu'un lâche. Et pour oublier sa lâcheté, il continua de boire.

Puis quand il atteignit ce qu'il cru le fond du gouffre, quand Cas s'en prit à des enfants, Dean l'appela, le pria de venir.

\- Cas… Je ferai ce qu'il faut, mais arrête ça.

L'ange apparu, et sourit en voyant Dean aussi mal, aussi détruit. Aussi triste.

Il sourit, mais un instant son regard vacilla.

\- Cas c'est pas toi ça. Je te connais, tu ne ferais pas ça. Si tu avais un problème avec moi c'est moi que tu frapperais, pas d'autres. Qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé Cas ?

\- La ferme Dean, on n'est pas là pour causer.

\- Réfléchis Cas, qu'est ce que le Cas que je connais dirait s'il te voyait ? Comment est-ce que tu peux t'en prendre à des personnes innocentes pour m'atteindre ? Pourquoi ?

\- Pour voir ça Dean. Toute cette peine sur ton visage, toute cette horreur. Ton Cas est mort Dean. Bienvenue à la nouvelle version.

\- Non. Il est là…

\- Tu as envie de le croire c'est tout.

\- Cas…

Cas se mit à crier furieux :

\- Il est mort. Tout ce que je veux c'est te détruire, te détruire d'accord ? Peu importe les moyens pour y arriver !

Dean s'effondra un peu plus. La souffrance pouvait se lire sur chacun de ses traits, sur ses yeux éteints. Cas prenait son pied. Cas aimait voir ça.

Alors pourquoi il tendit sa main vers Dean pendant un moment ?

Un instant seulement.

Il arrêta son geste. Serra le poing.

\- Dean tu as dit que tu ferais ce qu'il fallait.

\- Oui.

\- Alors suicide toi. Je te regarde.

Ce fut comme un nouveau coup. Fascinant comme les mots pouvaient atteindre bien plus facilement que les poings.

\- Cas, est-ce que c'est vraiment ce que tu veux ?

\- Bien sûr.

Dean sortit son flingue :

\- Tu redeviendras le Cas que j'ai connu ?

\- Non.

\- Tu arrêteras de tuer des innocents ?

\- Oui.

\- Dans ce cas…

Dean posa l'arme sur sa tempe et ferma les yeux. Cas sourit... Puis Cas cria :

\- Dean !

Dean rouvrit les yeux. Cas ricana :

\- T'y as cru hein ?

Peine, peine, peine. Un million de peine. Mais Dean baissa son bras.

\- Tu tueras quand même hein ?

Cas ne répondit rien. Dean s'approcha de lui.

\- Cas… Tant pis. Je vais le faire d'accord ? Je vais me tuer. Ma vie n'a aucune importance, c'est bien toi qui me l'as dit.

\- C'est exact.

Dean continuait d'avancer vers lui.

\- Je vais mourir Cas, mais avant j'ai quelque chose à faire.

\- Quoi ?

Dean entoura Cas de ses bras et le prit contre lui.

\- Ca.

Il ferma les yeux et le serra le plus fort qu'il le pouvait. Dernier câlin.

Cas ne le repoussa pas. Cas arrêta de sourire. Sa main effleura le dos de Dean. Quelque chose en lui cognait.

Dean sortit la lame d'ange de sa manche. Peut-être qu'il se tuerait ensuite, mais d'abord il devait être sûr d'arrêter Cas. Ce Cas là. Il n'y avait pas d'autres moyens, ça lui faisait mal mais il n'y avait que ça à faire. Il tendit la lame, prêt à poignarder Cas dans le dos. Tuer encore un de ces amis…

Cas comprit avant qu'il ne le fasse et le repoussa.

Et Dean le vit. Dean vit ses yeux, sa tristesse, sa déception.

Il vit combien Cas se sentait trahit.

_Son Cas. _

Dean lâcha son arme.

\- Tu as essayé de me tuer Dean…

\- Je…J'avais pas le choix Cas, c'est le seul moyen de t'arrêter… Je…

Les yeux de Cas se remplirent de haine et de rage pour Dean

\- Tu vas me le payer.

Puis il disparu.

Dean tomba à genoux, et avant qu'il ne s'effondre complètement, deux grands bras l'entourèrent pour le soutenir.

Sam.

A suivre.

L'autatrice : j'ai écris cette fic à cause d'un rêve que j'ai fais. Je sais que Cas est … Spécial dans cette fic ahaha. Désolé si Dean vous paraît un brin OOC, j'ai essayé de le mettre dans un état d'esprit de fragilité afin que Cas puisse plus facilement le manipuler. Bon, je suis une horrible personne qui adore faire souffrir les personnages et les rendre dingues. J'ai d'autres fics plus joyeuses sur mon ordinateur, mais comme celle là est à plusieurs chapitres, je voulais la poster le vendredi. Comme ça j'en ai une à chapitre le lundi et une le vendredi… Cela me permet aussi de ne pas trop vite mettre mes one shot sur le site. Ah oui cette fic se passe entre la 8 et la 9 mais il faut oublier toute l'histoire avec Metatron en fait.


	2. Confused

**Titre :** Confused

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

**Disclaimer : **Supernatural appartient à ses créateurs.

**Pairing :** Destiel

**Note :** spoils s8. Fic pas joyeuse.

* * *

Sam dut empêcher Dean de se suicider au moins trois fois.

\- Cas ne s'arrêtera jamais.

\- Je ne veux pas que tu meures !

\- Tu seras mieux sans moi.

\- Je ne serai jamais mieux sans toi ! J'ai besoin de toi Dean !

Dean était brisé. Cas avait bien fait son travail. Sam ne pouvait pas laisser son frère seul, pas même dix secondes. Il allait mal. Trop mal. Sam l'entendait pleurer même si Dean lui tournait le dos. Et Dean n'arrêtait pas de lui dire de partir, de lui dire qu'il n'en valait pas la peine. Que des gens mourraient à cause de lui, tout le temps.

Sam ne savait plus quoi faire.

\- Dean, on doit arrêter Cas.

\- Le seul moyen c'est que je…

\- Non. Il y a forcément un autre moyen Dean, forcément.

\- De toute façon ce ne serait pas une grosse perte.

Sam prit son frère dans ses bras.

\- Je ne supporte pas que tu dises ça Dean. Je ne veux pas te perdre. Je préfère encore mourir.

\- Non Sam, tu dois vivre, être heureux.

\- Comment veux-tu que je sois heureux sans toi ?

\- Tu l'as été quand j'étais au Purgatoire.

\- C'était un bonheur fictif, ça n'a même pas duré. Si tu meurs, ce sera comme me tuer Dean.

Et les voilà les deux idiots, à se serrer l'un contre l'autre, à bien vouloir mourir mais à ne pas accepter que l'autre se sacrifie. A être incapable de vivre seul. Perdu dans leur co-dépendance.

\- Je t'ai abandonné et tu veux quand même que je reste en vie.

\- T'étais manipulé Dean.

\- Et au fait comment tu m'as retrouvé ?

Dean se recula, mettant fin à l'étreinte pour regarder Sam.

\- J'ai suivi le GPS de ton portable. En fait je te suis depuis un moment. Je suis toujours dans la chambre de motel à côté de la tienne et tu n'as rien remarqué. J'ai essayé de chercher ce qui était arrivé à Cas en même temps, mais j'ai rien trouvé. Je voulais aussi venir te parler et puis j'avais peur que tu me dises de partir ou que tu fasses la bêtise de couper ton portable… Alors j'ai décidé d'attendre. J'ai peut-être trop attendu.

\- Je voulais t'appeler mais… Je me disais que t'avais sûrement pas envie de me voir, ni de me parler avec ce que j'avais fait… Et Cas qui tuait à cause de moi…

Ils avaient été stupides, ils auraient dû se parler plus tôt, les choses n'auraient pas dégénéré à ce point, mais Cas avait réussi à les embrouiller, à isoler Dean. Les choses ne seraient jamais allées aussi loin si les deux frères avaient été soudés comme ils pouvaient l'être.

\- Et maintenant c'est trop tard.

\- Ce n'est pas trop tard Dean, on va trouver une solution. Tu m'as dit que pendant un instant tu avais vu Cas, c'est qu'il est toujours là, quelque part, il faut juste trouver le moyen de le faire revenir.

Le moyen de le faire revenir. D'accord. Mais lequel ?

xxx

Rage et abattement se mêlaient dans sa tête. En plus des mots. _Tu crois compter pour Dean, mais il t'abandonnerait à la première difficulté. Il te trahirait s'il pouvait sauver sa peau._

Dire que Cas l'avait défendu au début. Dire qu'il avait dit que Dean n'était pas comme ça, que Dean ne ferait pas ça, jamais. Qu'il était une bonne personne. Dire que Cas avait cru en Dean, plus qu'en n'importe qui d'autre.

Et Dean l'avait juste abandonné et trahi, exactement comme il lui avait dit.

Cas aurait voulu libérer toute sa Grâce et tout détruire autour de lui, faire payer Dean. _C'est ta faute tout ça Dean, regarde ce que tu as fait. _

Mais Cas ne le fit pas. Il avait trop de rage, trop de tristesse, trop d'amertume, même tout détruire ne l'intéressait plus. Tuer n'était pas si amusant. Il n'y avait rien d'amusant, sans Dean.

Cas regrettait d'avoir agi aussi vite, il aurait dû rester avec lui et continuer à le manipuler, continuer à voir Dean s'agenouiller et faire tout ce qu'il désirait. Il aurait dû le frapper, le frapper, le frapper et faire de Dean celui qui s'excuse.

Il se voyait déjà revenir, se mettre à pleurer, dire _« pardon j'ai changé Dean »_. Et lui planter un couteau dans le dos à la première occasion (comme Dean avait essayé de le faire) et voir les yeux de Dean devenir tellement triste, tellement détruit. Rire de le sentir mourir sous ses doigts. Et ensuite ? Et ensuite ? Il ne savait pas.

Quand Dean serait mort, qu'est ce qu'il ferait ? Il tournerait en rond, ou bien il mettrait un terme à tout ça en s'empalant sur une lame d'ange.

Et puis ça c'était une bonne idée, provoquer Dean jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'entretuent, ça faisait tragédie, ils se regarderaient tous les deux et se verraient mourir et il y aurait toute cette souffrance en Dean, ce serait génial.

S'entretuer…

xxx

Dean et Sam attendaient la catastrophe que Cas avait promise à Dean. _« Tu vas me le payer »._ Mais Cas semblait plutôt calme, et avait cessé de semer des cadavres. Cela ne rassurait pas vraiment Dean, il avait peur que Cas soit entrain de préparer quelque chose de terrible. Et il n'avait aucune idée de comment ramener Cas, _son _Cas. Qui pouvait être terrible, mais qui avait toute cette gentillesse en lui, toute cette grandeur. Cas qui pensait aux autres avant de penser à lui-même.

Il lui manquait ce Cas là, ses maladresses, sa douceur, son regard tout triste, son vrai sourire. Il manquait à Dean ce Cas là, bien plus que de raison.

Dean était perdu dans ses pensés et s'entendit à peine parler à son frère :

\- Tu crois que ça marche le baiser qui transforme le crapaud en prince ?

Sam leva un sourcil et à la façon dont son frère le regardait Dean comprit qu'il venait de dire un truc bizarre.

\- Quoi ? Qu'est ce que j'ai dis ?

Sam eut un fin sourire et Dean repensa à ses paroles. Puis bafouilla :

\- Je ne dis pas que… Je ne… J'ai dis ça comme ça hein.

Ses pommettes devenant rouge, il cacha son visage dans son bras.

\- Raaaaaaaah. Je voulais pas dire ça.

\- Tu peux toujours essayer, on ne sait jamais. Lui dit Sam même pas moqueur.

\- T'es sérieux là ? Je vais embrasser Cas et pouf il va redevenir Cas.

\- Et bien…

Dean poussa un soupir tellement gêné que Sam ne put s'empêcher de rire.

\- Arrête ça Sam.

\- Je n'ai rien dit moi.

Dean resta silencieux quelques minutes, se reperdant dans ses pensés, puis fini par dire :

\- Okay, j'essaierai, mais vraiment en dernier recours !

Sam ne fit aucun commentaire, mais son air malicieux parlait pour lui.

xxx

Cas finit par recommencer à tuer et Sam et Dean prirent la route pour suivre sa trace. Les meurtres ne s'arrêtaient pas, devenaient de pire en pire et Dean… Dean détestait voir ça, penser que c'était Cas le détruisait, penser que c'était à cause de lui n'arrangeait rien.

Parfois il priait. Il priait Cas. Le suppliait d'arrêter.

\- Cas tu n'es pas quelqu'un qui aime faire souffrir. S'il te plait arrête. Viens me tuer moi si c'est moi le problème.

Mais Cas ne répondait jamais. Ne venait jamais. Et les meurtres continuaient.

xxx

Peine, colère. La voix de Dean qui l'appelait. Sale hypocrite. Cas tuait, il tuait comme s'il cherchait à tuer sa propre rage, sa propre tristesse. Comme s'il cherchait à faire taire la voix de Dean une bonne fois pour toute.

Et en même temps, sa voix il aimait bien l'entendre, parce qu'il y entendait la souffrance de Dean. C'est bien Dean. Souffre. _Souffre._

_ Souffre comme j'ai souffert toutes les fois où tu m'as tourné le dos, souffre comme j'ai souffert quand tu m'as abandonné encore et encore et encore et encore. _

_ Souffre comme j'ai souffert quand tu as essayé de me poignarder._

xxx

C'est Dean qui eut l'idée. Et il mit dix plombes à convaincre Sam que c'était la meilleure solution.

\- Je préfère le baiser.

\- Si ça marche, je te promets de l'embrasser puisque tu le veux tellement, mais Sam il faudrait encore qu'il vienne, qu'il se laisse attraper.

\- Et si ça ne marche pas ?

\- Alors fais moi tes adieux tout de suite.

Sam fit la gueule.

\- Non.

\- Sammy… Cas est là, à l'intérieur de lui. Cas ne veut pas vraiment que je meurs non ? Je crois… C'est l'impression que j'ai eue à ce moment là, comme s'il hésitait. Quand j'allais appuyer sur la détente, il a crié pour m'arrêter. C'était un vrai cri, il avait vraiment peur que je meurs tout à coup.

\- Et si tu te trompes ?

\- Si je me trompe, au moins Cas sera satisfait et arrêtera peut-être son massacre.

\- Dean…

\- Sam on n'a pas le choix alors prie pour que ça fonctionne !

Dean était déterminé, Sam n'avait pas envie. Il y avait trop de risques, trop de chances qu'il perde Dean, et il ne pouvait pas perdre Dean.

\- Non Dean. C'est hors de question.

Ils allaient devoir trouver une autre solution, ou au moins une solution avec une porte de sortie. Alors Dean eut l'idée :

\- Si ça ne marche pas mais qu'il y a un moyen de me ramener ça te rassurera ?

Sam fronça les sourcils :

\- Sam !

\- Oui, oui ça me rassurerait.

\- Bon. Alors j'ai une autre idée.

C'était la même idée, avec une porte de sortie. C'était une idée de merde, Sam la détestait, mais ils n'avaient sûrement pas d'autres choix.

xxx

Il y eut comme un immense silence avant que Sam ne l'appelle. C'était plus un cri qu'un appel, de la colère et de la peine. De l'abattement.

\- Cas vient tout de suite, Dean est mort, il s'est suicidé et c'est ta faute, tu es content ? Viens que je te tue aussi !

Et Sam ne mentait pas. Parce que Cas ne l'entendait plus. Dean.

Il apparu immédiatement face à Sam et tourna la tête. Dean était sur le lit, du moins son corps était sur le lit et il était vraiment mort. Son âme était là et Dean était entrain de parler à la faucheuse.

Cas aurait dû se réjouir. Il avait gagné, il avait eu exactement ce qu'il voulait. Sam était là et le regardait avec rage, les larmes qui coulaient partout. Dean était mort, c'était bon, il aurait dût applaudir, rire, s'amuser de ça. Mais Cas ne pouvait pas se réjouir, Dean allait partir avec la faucheuse et Cas eut mal. Il ne rit pas.

A la place il couru vers Dean, enfin vers le corps de Dean, appuya ses mains sur lui et utilisa toute la Grâce dont il avait besoin pour que l'âme de Dean réintègre son corps, pour qu'il soit vivant.

Sam le laissa faire, soulagé. Dean finit par rouvrir les yeux bel et bien vivant et Cas le serra dans ses bras.

\- Si tu meurs tu dois attendre que je sois là pauvre abruti, essaya-t-il de se rattraper.

\- C'est ça Cas. J'ai juste fait ce que tu m'as dit…

Cas le serra plus fort :

\- Non.

\- Tu voulais que je me suicide je te rappelle.

\- Pas comme ça.

\- Alors comment ?

\- J'en sais rien, la ferme Dean.

\- Tu veux que je meure oui ou non Cas ?

\- La ferme…

\- Oui ou non ?

\- Tais toi arrête.

\- Oui ou non ? Insista Dean.

\- NON. NON JE NE VEUX PAS.

Dean se recula de son étreinte et comme il l'avait promis à Sam il embrassa Cas.

Cas aurait dû le repousser, mais Cas tremblait et Cas avait des larmes qui coulaient de ses yeux. Les anges ne pleuraient pas pourtant, enfin c'est ce qu'il croyait. Il répondit au baiser. Il embrassa Dean encore et encore. Pour s'assurer qu'il était bien vivant, pour être sûr qu'il était bien là.

_ Dean va t'abandonner, Dean va te trahir._

Cas repoussa Dean de toutes ses forces. Regarda autour de lui comme si Dean allait essayer de profiter de sa faiblesse pour le poignarder, ou bien laisser à Sam le temps de le faire. Mais Sam n'avait pas bougé, Dean n'avait aucune arme dans ses mains.

\- Tu… Tu… Tu… ne vas pas me tuer ?

\- Je ne vais pas te tuer Cas. Je te le jure.

\- Tu ne sais même pas ce que c'est qu'une promesse.

\- Je te le jure Cas. Je ne vais pas te tuer.

\- Alors pourquoi tu m'embrasses ? Si ce n'est pas pour profiter de ce moment pour me tuer ? Ou pour que Sam me tue ? Ou pour vous débarrasser de moi.

\- On ne va pas te faire de mal.

Cas tremblait de plus en plus, Cas n'allait pas bien. Il posa ses mains sur sa tête.

_ Dean est un menteur, Dean est juste bon à t'abandonner encore et encore et encore. _

Dean posa ses mains sur celles de Cas, doucement.

\- Je t'embrasse parce que j'en ai envie Cas. Et toi ?

Cas – _Dean va t'abandonner_ – regarda Dean – _tu ne peux pas compter sur lui_ – ses yeux verts étaient – _il va te trahir_ – sincères ?

\- Tu as envie de m'embrasser ? Vraiment ?

\- Oui et toi ?

Cas posa sa bouche sur celle de Dean. Les mots crièrent plus fort, et plus ils criaient plus Cas embrassait Dean, se cramponnant à lui.

Dean ne l'abandonnerait pas, Dean ne le trahirait pas, Dean ne l'embrassait pas pour le tuer.

_ Dean va te trahir. _

Non.

Cas l'embrassa, l'embrassa, l'embrassa. Et Dean ne fit que lui répondre, ne fit que s'accrocher à lui. Et personne ne lui planta de lame dans le dos.

Dean se recula :

\- Eh ! Mec laisse moi respirer deux secondes là.

Mais Cas ne le laissa pas respirer, il l'embrassa encore. Il le poussa sur le lit où Dean se trouvait, lui monta dessus et l'embrassa. Dean ne le repoussa même pas. Sam toussa :

\- Hm je vais vous laissez là maintenant d'accord ?

Personne ne lui répondit, Sam s'éloigna.

Les mains de Dean remontèrent sur les hanches de Cas, sous son trench-coat et Cas se recula comme un animal effrayé. Sa lame d'ange était là.

Dean baissa les bras.

Ca cognait dans la tête de Cas. _Dean va te trahir. Tu ne peux pas compter sur lui._

Cas regarda Dean.

\- Ne me touche pas.

\- Okay Cas… Comme tu veux.

Cas recommença à l'embrasser, maintenant les bras de Dean sur le lit. Pour être sûr qu'il ne bouge pas. Dean le laissa faire, même quand Cas embrassa sa joue, son oreille, son cou. Cas était maladroit, pas très sûr de lui, ça se sentait que c'était la première fois qu'il faisait un truc pareil, mais ça n'empêchait pas que c'était complètement et totalement agréable.

Les mots hurlaient dans la tête de Cas, le film se rejouait et Cas pouvait les voir les images. _Dean va t'abandonner._

Dean l'abandonnant.

Encore et encore et encore et encore et encore et encore…

Mais Cas embrassait le cou de Dean quand même. Puis à nouveau sa bouche. Il finit par se reculer, regarda les yeux de Dean, ses joues et sa bouche rouge :

\- Si je te lâche… Est-ce que tu vas essayer de me tuer ?

Dean fit non de la tête, respirant fort, récupérant son oxygène.

\- Comment est-ce que je peux te croire ?

\- Tu ne peux pas Cas…

Cas appuya sa bouche contre celle de Dean. Et demanda :

\- Qu'est ce qu'il va se passer maintenant ?

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux qu'il se passe ?

\- Est-ce que tu vas m'abandonner ensuite ?

Dean releva la tête et embrassa Cas.

\- Je n'ai pas envie de t'abandonner. Ni maintenant. Ni ensuite.

\- Comment je peux te croire ? Redemanda Cas.

\- Tu ne peux pas, répéta Dean. Comme moi…

\- Quoi comme toi ?

\- Est-ce que tu vas aller recommencer à tuer après m'avoir embrassé ?

\- Je…

\- Est-ce que tu vas continuer à faire souffrir des innocents pour essayer de me blesser ?

Cas détourna les yeux.

\- Non.

\- Comment est-ce que je peux te croire ?

Cas lâcha les bras de Dean :

\- Tu ne peux pas.

Ils recommencèrent à s'embrasser. Cas, les doigts tremblants et hésitants passant sous les vêtements de Dean, le laissant venir passer ses mains sur ses hanches. Oubliant sa lame d'ange. Oubliant tout. Repoussant les mots, les images. Repoussant tout le mal.

Maintenant, il n'y avait que Dean. Dean l'embrassant et le caressant, Dean entrain d'essayer de lui retirer son trench-coat, Dean et sa peau sous ses doigts, la chemise et le tee-shirt de Dean qu'il lui enlève, Dean qui respire trop fort quand il embrasse son cou, quand il passe ses mains sur lui. Dean. Dean. Dean. Il était bien là et il ne s'enfuyait pas, il ne l'abandonnait pas. Ils s'embrassaient, se touchaient, sans savoir s'ils pouvaient croire l'autre mais sans pouvoir s'arrêter de poser leurs lèvres et leurs mains sur l'autre.

Comme s'ils cherchaient à se réparer, comme s'ils cherchaient à se retrouver. Les mains de Dean se posaient sur lui comme s'il façonnait son corps, comme si par ses caresses il essayait d'enlever tout le mal, faire revenir l'ancien Cas, et l'ancien Cas était bien là tellement fou de Dean, tellement prêt à tout pour lui.

Et Cas touchait Dean, il le touchait avec tendresse, il le touchait du bout des doigts avec tellement de maladresse et d'hésitations, mais c'étaient des vraies gestes, c'étaient des vrais sentiments, c'étaient des excuses, _oh Dean pardonne moi, pardonne moi, pardonne moi_. C'étaient des questionnements, _mais qu'est ce que j'ai fais ?_ C'était aussi une reconstruction, de lui-même, de Dean, c'était dire dans toutes ses caresses, dans tous ses baisers : _tu es une bonne personne Dean. _

xxx

Dean s'était endormi contre Cas, tenant son bras comme si Cas allait s'envoler. Quand il ouvrit les yeux et que Cas était toujours là, il dit :

\- T'es pas parti.

\- Non.

\- Tu vas pas partir ?

\- Non.

Dean sourit. Cas posa ses doigts sur son sourire :

\- Tu ne m'as pas tué. Murmura-t-il.

\- Non.

\- Tu ne comptes pas me tuer ?

\- Pas si je peux l'éviter Cas. Mais si tu repars et que tu tues à nouveau… Je serai peut-être obligé.

Le visage de Cas se crispa, il posa ses deux mains sur son visage.

\- Qu'est ce que j'ai fait Dean ? Qu'est ce que j'ai fait ? Ces gens… Ces gens… Ils n'avaient rien fait…

\- Cas…

\- J'ai fais tellement de mal… Et à toi aussi Dean… Peut-être qu'en fait tu devrais vraiment me tuer, je mérite de mourir.

\- Cas…

Cas repoussa Dean et se recroquevilla sur lui-même :

\- Je ne mérite pas de vivre. Pas après ce que j'ai fais…

Dean s'approcha de lui et l'entoura de ses bras :

\- Tu n'étais pas toi-même.

\- Bien sûr que si. J'étais moi-même. Je me souviens de tout avec précision. J'avais vraiment envie de te faire du mal, j'avais vraiment envie de tuer ces gens… De torturer… Dean… Je suis horrible.

Dean embrassa son crâne :

\- Ce n'était pas vraiment toi, c'était…

\- C'était moi, Dean. C'était moi… Je…

\- Il t'est arrivé un truc.

\- Oui mais j'ai quand même fait souffrir des dizaines de personnes, Dean à cause de moi tu es mort…

\- Mais tu m'as ramené Cas.

Cas tremblait sous ses bras et Dean ne savait pas comment le rassurer. Cas avait raison, il avait vraiment fait du mal à des humains, et il avait vraiment blessé Dean. Et pourtant… Dean n'arrivait pas à lui en vouloir. Il n'était pas lui-même. Il était un autre Cas. Il n'était pas son Cas. Pas ce Cas là qui se souciait tellement des autres.

\- Cas je ne t'en veux pas.

\- Dean je ne suis bon qu'à faire du mal… Ce n'est pas la première fois.

\- Non et moi non plus.

\- Non Dean, tu es quelqu'un de bien.

\- Ah oui Cas ? Et tous ces gens qui sont morts à cause de moi, tu les oublies ?

Cas attrapa Dean, plantant ses doigts dans son dos :

\- Dean ce n'est pas vrai, tu fais tellement de bonnes choses. Tu n'es pas mauvais. Je n'aurais pas dû te dire toutes ces choses. Oh Dean, je suis désolé.

\- Tu disais vrai.

\- Non ! Pas du tout.

Dean embrassa l'épaule de Cas.

\- Je crois bien que si Cas. C'est pour ça d'ailleurs que ça fonctionnait aussi bien, parce que c'était la vérité.

\- Non Dean. C'était des mensonges. Je disais ça parce que je savais que toi tu le pensais, je savais ce qui te ferait mal ! Mais ce n'était pas vrai, tout était faux. Tu es quelqu'un de bien, ton frère t'aime et pleins d'autres personnes vivent aujourd'hui grâce à toi. Tu ne te rends pas compte Dean de tout le bien que tu apportes. Regarde Dean, tu as réussi à me ramener… Tu as réussi à enlever tout ce mal en moi. Et ce n'est pas la première fois. Chaque fois Dean, tu es là et tu me ramènes.

\- Je t'ai pourtant trahi en essayant de te planter un couteau dans le dos, la dernière fois.

\- Bien sûr que tu l'as fait, tu n'avais pas le choix. J'étais horrible. Et pourtant tu as trouvé une autre solution, tu as trouvé un moyen pour ne pas avoir à me tuer, tu t'es sacrifié Dean.

\- Oui.

\- Tout est de ma faute.

\- Non. Non Cas.

\- Si. Et je ne suis qu'un meurtrier. Voilà ce que je suis.

Dean l'embrassa pour le faire taire.

\- Ne dis pas ça.

\- C'est ce que je suis Dean.

Les larmes coulèrent sur les joues de Dean et Cas passa son doigt dessus pour les essuyer.

\- Je te fais encore souffrir.

\- Parce que tu souffres. Murmura Dean.

Ils se serrèrent l'un contre l'autre, à cause de leur peine, de leur haine de soi, de leurs regrets, de leurs remords, de leur culpabilité.

Puis ils s'embrassèrent, puis ils s'aimèrent à nouveau. Leurs baisers et leurs caresses étaient des mots silencieux. Des _« pardonne moi », « je ne t'en veux pas », « tu es une bonne personne », « tu n'étais pas vraiment toi », « ne souffres pas », « ne souffres pas », « je t'aime », « je t'aime ». _

A suivre.

L'autatrice : bon voilà, tout s'arrange. Le prochain chapitre sera le dernier, on en saura plus sur tout ça. Cette fic ne me satisfait pas des masses mais j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Merci pour toutes vos reviews.


	3. Truth

**Titre :** Truth

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

**Disclaimer : **Supernatural appartient à ses créateurs.

**Pairing :** Destiel

* * *

Cas était enfermé, il était comme dans une cellule. Des murs, des barreaux. Une prison quoi. Une prison d'ange. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait là, ni même ce qu'il avait fait pour qu'on l'enferme. Puis il y avait cet ange, qui venait le voir, cet ange qui lui parlait de Dean. Qui lui disait tout ce que Dean avait fait… De mal. Qui lui disait que Dean allait l'abandonner et le trahir lui aussi. Mais Cas ne le croyait pas.

\- Dean n'est pas comme ça. Ce n'est pas ce genre de personne. J'ai confiance en lui.

L'ange se moqua de lui, puis l'ange l'attacha et se mit à le torturer. Il avait de l'imagination pour ça, les anges aimaient bien torturer d'autres anges. C'était leur façon de les faire obéir, mais Cas avait beau souffrir, il ne se laissait pas démonter. Au début.

Parce que dès que l'ange revenait ça empirait. La douleur, l'horreur. L'ange enfonçait sa lame en lui, encore et encore et encore, et quand Cas se sentait mourir, il le soignait et recommençait. Il lui arrachait ses ailes et les soignait, et Cas hurlait parce qu'on lui arrachait une partie de lui-même. Il malmenait sa Grâce et elle se recroquevillait sur elle-même, essayait de se faire toute petite à l'intérieur de Cas. Et ça ne s'arrêtait jamais, Cas n'avait que peu de moment de repos, et pendant ces moments l'ange lui disait que Dean, Dean allait l'abandonner et le trahir. Mais Dean ne ferait jamais ça. Jamais.

Puis Dean vint. Il vint alors que Cas subissait une de ces tortures, il vint alors que Cas hurlait et suppliait, il vint, il regarda et se détourna. Et Cas appela. _Dean. Ne me laisse pas. Dean. _

Dean le laissa.

Et le laissa encore.

Et encore.

Et encore.

Dean venait, le regardait, et se détournait.

_ Je te l'avais bien dis que Dean allait t'abandonner. _

xxx

\- Cas ! Eh Cas ! T'es toujours avec nous là ?

Cas rouvrit les yeux sur le moment présent et frappa Dean. Dean se recula, tint sa joue, mais ce qui le blessait ce n'était pas le coup, c'était que ce soit Cas qui le frappe.

\- Cas, c'est moi, c'est Dean, tout va bien.

Cas ne dormait pas, mais les cauchemars étaient là quand même.

\- Je ne peux pas te faire confiance ! Cria Cas à l'adresse de Dean.

Dean s'approcha et l'enlaça. Cas finit par se calmer dans ses bras.

\- Je suis désolé Dean.

\- Ce n'est pas grave Cas.

xxx

Cela faisait une semaine que Cas était avec eux au bunker. Il se tenait pas mal en retrait, n'arrêtait pas de dire qu'il était désolé. Il l'avait répété un million de fois à Sam, encore plus à Dean. Et pourtant il avait l'impression que ça ne suffisait pas.

Les deux frères ne lui en voulaient même pas. Ils savaient que Cas n'avait pas été tout à fait lui-même, qu'il y avait eut quelque chose mais Cas ne se sentait pas prêt à parler et Dean et Sam ne le forçait pas à parler.

Cas culpabilisait, Cas était silencieux, Cas se tenait dans un coin et paraissait si triste, si fragile. Dean ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de venir vers lui et de le prendre dans ses bras. Des fois Cas le repoussait, des fois non. Parfois Cas l'attrapait et l'embrassait comme si cela pouvait l'aider à aller mieux, comme si les baisers de Dean étaient des médicaments. Dean n'avait aucun problème avec ça, lui-même avait envie d'embrasser Cas, de le garder contre lui.

xxx

\- _Tu veux que ça s'arrête ?_

_Cas hocha la tête. L'ange mit une lame dans ses mains :_

\- _Alors tue. _

_Et il fit apparaître des humains. Des gens, des enfants, n'importe qui. Des humains et Cas secoua la tête, Cas relâcha la lame._

\- _Non. _

_Il ne pensait pas que l'ange pouvait trouver des tortures pires encore que celles d'avant._

_ Et Dean s'en fichait, Dean ne le libérait même pas. Ca faisait longtemps que Cas avait arrêté de l'appeler._

xxx

Dean avait expliqué à Cas ce que lui et Sam avaient fait pour qu'il revienne. Ils n'étaient pas sûrs que ça fonctionne, mais ils l'avaient fait quand même. Dean avait pris un énorme risque et Sam aurait sûrement tué Cas si Dean était resté mort, pour de bon. Et Cas se disait qu'il l'aurait bien mérité.

Dean s'était empoisonné. Sam avait l'antidote avec lui mais il n'était pas sûr que ça réveille Dean quand même, Sam avait appelé Cas.

Si Cas n'avait pas sauvé Dean, peut-être que Dean serait définitivement mort. Cette idée rendait Cas affreusement malheureux. Il se recroquevilla dans un coin, essaya de se faire minuscule, de disparaître.

Dean vint l'entourer de ses bras. Embrassa sa nuque, ses cheveux. Le serra contre lui.

\- Je suis vivant Cas, et tu es revenu.

Cas se mit à pleurer. Les anges ne pleuraient pas. Cas pleurait.

xxx

_ Cas planta sa lame d'ange dans l'humain. Et dans tous les autres. Pour que ça s'arrête, pour que ça cesse. De toute façon à quoi bon ? Dean se fichait bien de lui. Il l'avait même vu rire. Il l'avait même entendu proposer des tortures à l'autre ange. Dean l'avait abandonné et l'avait trahis. Et Cas… Cas le haïssait, Cas voulait se venger. L'écraser. Tuer devant lui puis le tuer ensuite. _

_ Cas tua tous ces humains, qu'ils soient vrais ou fictifs il n'en savait rien et il s'en moquait. Il tua, la torture cessa, et il tua encore. A quoi bon ? A quoi bon ?_

_ Cas était en colère et avait tellement de peine. Dean ne venait pas, Dean ne venait même pas le libérer, l'aider. _

_ On ne peut pas lui faire confiance, je te l'avais dit. _

xxx

Cas se leva et alla frapper Dean. Il le frappa, il le frappa encore. Sam voulu intervenir mais Dean lui fit signe de ne pas intervenir.

\- Cas…

\- Tu m'as abandonné Dean, tu m'as laissé tomber.

Dean posa ses mains sur le visage de Cas.

\- Je suis désolé. Murmura Dean.

Cas voulu le frapper encore mais son poing se mit à trembler. Puis tout son corps et Dean le prit dans ses bras avant que Cas ne s'écroule.

\- Tue moi Dean, je suis encore entrain de te faire du mal.

\- Jamais.

Dean embrassa Cas. Ses cheveux, ses joues, ses paupières. Sa bouche.

\- Jamais Cas. Tu es trop précieux.

Cas accrocha ses mains à la chemise de Dean.

\- Je viens de te frapper sans raison et tu dis ça.

\- Oui.

\- Dean, est-ce que tu es fou ?

Dean rit et embrassa la commissure de ses lèvres.

\- Sans doute.

xxx

Cas finit par se calmer. Il ne frappa plus Dean sans raison, les cauchemars s'éloignaient. Pas sa culpabilité. Cas paraissait parfois minuscule, il y avait tant de souffrance dans ses yeux, dans ses gestes, Cas traînait des pieds, était lent, silencieux. Ne regardait pas souvent Dean et Sam dans les yeux. Passait son temps à s'excuser.

Dean avait tellement peur de le voir disparaître qu'il s'accrochait à lui. Sans se rendre compte que ça aidait Cas, ça aidait vraiment Cas. Quand il était là, quand il le prenait dans ses bras même sans raison, quand il passait sa main dans ses cheveux en passant à côté de lui, quand il prenait son poignet et embrassait sa paume, quand il emmêlait ses doigts aux siens, quand il passait son bras autour de son épaule. Quand il le poussait dans sa chambre et qu'ils se déshabillaient et se touchaient.

Dean était là, c'était réconfortant. Dean ne l'abandonnait pas et pourtant il avait toutes les raisons de le faire.

Ce n'était pas Dean qui l'avait abandonné, c'était une image de Dean, c'était la torture de l'ange.

Mais Cas s'était laissé faire, Cas avait fini par réellement tuer des gens, par blesser Sam et Dean. Et ça… Ca il n'arrivait pas à se le pardonner.

xxx

_Cas avait fini par se rebeller, avait essayer de se débarrasser de l'ange, mais les tortures avaient repris. Et Cas…_

_ Cas avait simplement abandonné. _

_ Il avait laissé l'ange lui dire tout ce qu'il avait à lui dire, il l'avait cru. Détruit Dean. Détruit Dean. Détruit Dean._

_ Cas voulait bien, puisque Cas haïssait Dean. Cas le haïssait tellement qu'il allait faire exactement ça, le détruire, puis le tuer. _

_ L'ange le libéra et Cas se retrouva devant l'Impala…_

xxx

Cas vint s'asseoir en face de Sam et de Dean.

\- Je vais vous dire ce qu'il s'est passé.

Et Cas raconta. Sans pouvoir mettre de mots sur les tortures et la douleur, mais essaya quand même d'être le plus précis possible. Il raconta les abandons de Dean, les milliers d'abandons. Il raconta comment il avait fini par accepter de tuer pour que ça s'arrête. Il raconta son dernier sursaut, sa dernière rébellion. Il raconta tout, sans rien omettre. Même sa haine pour Dean. Sa colère, sa tristesse. Son envie de se venger et de détruire Dean.

Plus il parlait, plus il chuchotait, plus il hésitait dans ses mots, et plus Dean était proche de lui. Au début juste en face, puis à côté, puis sa main dans son dos, sa joue sur son épaule, sa main dans la sienne, ses lèvres sur son cou. Quand Cas s'arrêta de parler, la seule chose que Dean trouva à dire fut :

\- Je vais buter l'ange qui t'a fait ça.

xxx

Encore fallait-il retrouver le dit ange. D'après les souvenirs de Cas, celui-ci était plutôt puissant. Cas se rappelait aussi qu'il s'était vanté au cours d'une torture, d'avoir été le mentor de Naomi_. Mais cette idiote n'était pas assez ambitieuse, cette idiote n'était restée qu'à la surface des choses._ Dean avait tapé dans une chaise de rage. Rien que se rappeler de Naomi qui avait déjà manipulé Cas, ça le foutait en rogne.

L'ange allait le payer cher.

xxx

Ils ne se préparèrent pas beaucoup, mais ils avaient quand même un semblant de plan. L'ange voulait que Cas détruise Dean. Les anges ou les démons n'aimaient pas beaucoup les Winchester, ça n'était pas nouveau. Manipuler Cas et le faire détruire Dean était sans doute une très bonne solution, puisque Dean était attaché à Cas plus que de raison. Et c'était faire d'une pierre deux coups. C'était se débarrasser de Dean et pouvoir manipuler Cas en même temps. Quand Cas aurait tué Dean, que plus rien n'aurait eu de sens pour lui, il ne serait plus qu'une marionnette.

Sam, Dean et Cas allaient juste lui faire croire qu'il avait réussi à avoir ce qu'il voulait. Dean allait simplement jouer la serpillière et Cas celui qui l'écrasait. En espérant que ça fonctionne.

\- Je vais devoir te refaire du mal Dean.

\- Mais non, c'est juste pour le plan Cas.

Cas soupira.

\- Allez Cas, frappe moi, sinon il n'y croira jamais.

Le coup que Cas lui donna était plus proche de la caresse.

\- Cas ! Putain allez frappe moi, mets y toutes tes forces. Imagine… Que tu m'as retrouvé dans le lit de quelqu'un d'autre. Je ne sais pas moi. Repense à ce connard de Dean qui osait t'abandonner ?

Cas serra les dents, ferma les yeux. Se rappela de sa haine, de sa colère. Au moins un instant. Et il frappa Dean, plusieurs fois.

Quand il eut fini Dean était en sale état. Cas se pencha vers lui, complètement déprimé.

\- Je suis désolé Dean, fit-il.

Dean posa sa bouche en sang sur celle de Cas.

\- Je ne t'en veux pas. On va le niquer cet ange !

Cas caressa doucement les cheveux de Dean, se retint de le soigner, l'embrassa. Sam se tenait en retrait, leur laissant l'intimité.

Puis Cas se releva, essuya sa bouche et durcit son regard. Pendant un instant, le sourire ironique revint sur son visage et Dean ne put retenir un frisson. Même Sam n'aima pas ça.

Cas appela l'ange, celui qui l'avait torturé, celui qui avait fait de lui un monstre. Il l'appela en lui disant qu'il avait détruit Dean comme il lui avait demandé, mais qu'il était généreux, qu'il le laissait s'occuper de lui, en finir avec lui.

L'ange fut trop orgueilleux. Il apparu.

Dean dût prendre sur lui pour ne pas lui sauter dessus immédiatement, il y avait trop de risques qu'il n'arrive pas à le tuer. Il se contenta de se traîner sur le sol. De jouer le jeu :

\- Cas… Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

Cas se mit à rire, et le frisson qui remonta dans le dos de Dean fut totalement vrai.

\- J'en reviens pas Dean, tu m'as cru ? Tu as cru tout ça ? Je ne pensais pas être un si bon menteur, ou alors c'est toi qui es tellement stupide.

L'ange regardait Cas avec fierté. Pas fierté pour Cas, mais fierté pour lui-même, pour avoir si bien réussi à façonner Cas.

\- Dean… Tu croyais que deux trois bisous et hop j'allais revenir ? Regarde toi, tu me fais pitié. C'était tellement facile de te manipuler encore. Tellement facile. Tu y as tellement cru, même ton frère y a cru. Quelques excuses, une petite tête malheureuse et le tour était joué.

Dean regarda Cas, pendant un moment il eut un doute. Est-ce que Cas faisait vraiment semblant ou bien est ce qu'il les avait berné ? Il eut un doute.

Il n'était plus sur de devoir croire Cas.

L'ange assistait à la scène tout sourire, et Cas rit :

\- Je te le laisse, il est trop pathétique pour que je prenne la peine de le tuer.

\- Oh non Cas, vas-y. Tue le.

Cas sortit sa lame d'ange.

\- Bon.

Il s'approcha de Dean et lui planta la lame dans l'épaule sans même hésiter. Dean serra les dents pour ne pas crier. Putain Cas… Cas… Est-ce qu'il l'avait manipulé ? Est-ce qu'il avait eu tous ces moments avec un Cas qui ne faisait que jouer avec lui ? Est-ce qu'il avait couché avec une image factice de Cas ?

Sam fonça sur Cas pour l'empêcher de planter sa lame dans le corps de son frère. Ne sachant plus lui non plus. Cas le repoussa tellement facilement.

\- Ne te mêle pas de ça toi.

Sam se cogna contre le mur et finit assommé. Ce n'était pas dans le plan ça. Ce n'était pas prévu…

Dean regarda Cas et essaya de trouver le sien derrière ce regard bleu acier. Il doutait putain, il doutait.

Cas releva la lame et Dean dût sortir la sienne pour se défendre. Est-ce ce que ça allait finir comme ça ? Dean et Cas s'entretuant ? Est-ce que c'était ça qu'il voulait ?

Comment est-ce qu'il pouvait le croire ?

Comment ?

_Tu ne peux pas Dean. _

Dean se releva, oublia la douleur, fonça. Droit sur Cas. Cas lui sourit, lâcha sa lame d'ange. Dean avant d'atteindre Cas, changea sa lame de main et la jeta droit dans le cœur de l'ange qui assistait à la scène. Celui-ci n'eut pas le temps de comprendre ce qui arrivait, et mourut.

Cas serra ses bras autour de Dean et le soigna.

\- Je suis désolé Dean.

\- La ferme petit con.

Et Dean l'embrassa.

xxx

Cas avait eu cette idée au dernier moment. L'ange – dont ils ne sauraient finalement jamais le nom – s'était tenu à l'écart tout de suite. Dean et Cas avaient prévu, dans le plan de base, de l'occuper pendant que Sam allumait un cercle de feu autour de lui. Sauf que Cas avait pressenti que l'ange ne se laisserait pas avoir. L'ange était sur ses gardes, il n'avait pas bougé d'un seul centimètre après son arrivé, il était resté en retrait, il attendait et n'intervenait pas. Il était aussi ses gardes. Il était trop malin.

Cas n'avait pas eu le choix, il avait dû faire semblant d'avoir berné Dean et Sam, il avait dû jouer à ce jeu là en espérant que Dean comprenne, que Dean lui fasse confiance.

Il aurait compris si Dean l'avait tué, il ne l'aurait pas regretté. Mais Dean avait décidé de croire en lui, même si tout jouait contre lui, et c'était comme si Dean avait fait voler en éclat tout ce que l'ange lui avait fait subir.

Bien sûr que Dean ne l'abandonnerait pas, ne le trahirait pas, bien sûr que Cas pouvait croire en lui.

Pour la culpabilité… C'était plus compliqué. Cas n'oublierait jamais tout le mal qu'il avait fait, ne se trouverait pas d'excuse non plus.

Mais… Est-ce que c'était mal s'il continuait juste à vivre ? S'il continuait et essayait de réparer ça ? Cas pouvait choisir de se cacher, de s'enfermer, ou bien d'affronter. Sam et Dean étaient du genre à affronter, Cas les prenait pour modèle, surtout Dean. Cas décida d'aller de l'avant et d'affronter.

Et puis il n'était pas seul. Sam lui avait tout de suite pardonné de l'avoir assommé, il avait même pris Cas dans ses bras en disant qu'il était soulagé que ce soit bien lui. Cas avait été touché. Dean l'avait embrassé plusieurs fois, et était resté accroché à lui un long moment. Dean lui avait soufflé à l'oreille des mots que normalement Dean ne disait pas.

Dean lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait et qu'il avait intérêt de retenir ses mots parce qu'il n'était pas prêt de le répéter. Puis Dean les avait répété. Pour être sûr que Cas avait bien entendu.

Cas avait sourit. Avait embrassé le cou de Dean. Lui avait rendu ses mots.

\- Je t'aime Dean.

Et c'était la seule vérité.

Fin.

L'autatrice : et voilà la fic est fini. Je sais que ça devient peut-être un peu niais au final. J'ai toujours peur que ce soit un peu trop, mais j'espère quand même que ça vous aura plu. Merci de m'avoir suivi pour cette fic malgré un Cas un brin cinglé et sadique. Je suis toujours heureuse de recevoir vos reviews et vos encouragements, ça me motive à écrire d'autres fics (malgré mes problèmes de fatigue). Donc merci !


End file.
